ACUTE / ReAct
ACUTE '''and '''ReACT '''is a series of two songs made by Kurousa-P and illustrated by Ichiyou Moka. The series tell of two love triangles between Miku, Kaito, and Luka in '''ACUTE, and in ReACT between Miku, Rin, and Len. Background ACUTE and its sequel ReACT talks about a series of love triangles that involve to the protagonists. The series, particularly the song ACUTE, was featured in the videogame -Project Diva- f, getting their own modules and merchandising for the PS Vita. Songs ACUTE Sung by Kaito, Hatsune Miku, and Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast This song has reached over 1,000,000 views. The song talks about a love triangle between Kaito, Miku & Luka. Although Kaito seems to be engaged with Miku, he keeps a parallel relationship with Luka. To make it worse, the group were good friends in the past. Miku suspects that Kaito is unfaithful, but she doesn't dare to ask as their relationship deteriorates. Meanwhile Luka, aware of the betrayal, takes the role of the typical awaiting mistress. One night Miku calls to Luka in the middle of a encounter with Kaito, although she tries to conceal it, Miku hears what's going on. Later is shown Luka regretting and lamenting about the old days when they were good friends. Miku, feeling betrayed for the broken promise, heads to the Luka's place holding a knife in her hands, caughting them in flagranti. She threw herself into the Kaito's arms crying, then PV shows her looking briefly to Luka, smiling and then she stabs herself in the﻿ neck. The song end with the Miku's final words, which implies that she stabbed to Kaito as well in attempt of taking him with her (later proven true in it's sequel: ReACT). This song was featured in the game -Project DIVA- f, along their respective modules. ReACT Sung By Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The song starts with the ACUTE's melody in piano along some scenes of the previous. The songs starts showing to Miku in a hospital, she survived her attempt of suicide and is in recovery after the incident, there she meets to Len. Len attempts help her, but to no avail. Miku is already aware of the relationship between Rin and Len and does not wish for history to repeat itself. Her memories of ACUTE haunt her and she is still wearing the ring that Kaito gave her. Rin, at first believed that eventually the situation would be resolved quickly. However, the more Len's involvement of trying to help Miku lingers, the more Rin becomes impatient and jealous. Miku is incapable of freeing herself from the past as she still has an attachment to Luka and she is still in love with Kaito (wearing her engagement ring as proof). She does not know how to smile anymore and she does not accept Len's help because she does not want anymore people involved. On the other hand Rin is about to repeat the same mistake that Miku made in ACUTE in order to get Len to notice her, suicide. In a final confrontation between Len and Miku in the hospital's roof, Miku glimpses to Rin approaching with a knife in her hands, confirming her suspicions. Seeing that the story is repeating again Miku finally reveals what happened in ACUTE. She tells Rin not to make the same mistake she did. Then Rin hugs Miku crying, and Miku for first time smiles in the whole PV. Finally the PV's end shows to Kaito in a wheelchair along Luka, confirming that he was attacked by Miku and survived too. Also, the PV shows Rin and Len together in the end as well leaving ReAct in a seemingly "happy ending." Gallery Category:Vocaloid Song Series